London Buses route 100
London Buses route 100 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between St Paul's and Shadwell, it is operated by London Central. History Route 100 commenced operation on 10 June 1989 between Liverpool Street station and Liverpool Street station via Old Broad Street - Wormwood Street - Hounsditch - Aldgate - Fenchurch Street - Mincing Lane - Great Tower Street - Byward Street - Tower Hill - East Smithfield - Thomas More Street - Wapping High Street - Readon Path - Green Bank - Wapping Lane - The Highway - Glamis Street - Cable Street - Cannon Street Road - The Highway - Wapping Lane - Prusom Street - Garnet Street Wapping High Street - Wapping Lane - Green Bank - Readon Path - Tower Hill. It was initially operated by Leaside Buses from their Clapton (CT) garage using MCW Metroriders. The route was introduced to replaced withdrawn route 22A between Aldgate and Wapping. On 24 February 1990, it was transferred to East London operating from their Bow (BW) garage using Reeve Burgess bodied Renaults. On 26 September 1992, the allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage and MCW Metroriders were reintroduced. On 28 February 1998, it was retained by East London and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 18 September 1999, the route was extended from Liverpool Street to Elephant & Castle via London Wall and Blackfriars Bridge. On 18 September 2004, the route was passed to Travel London operating from their Walworth (WL) garage with Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 21 May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 19 September 2009, the route was retained by Abellio London. In 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced alongside the existing Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 20 September 2014, the route was passed to London General operating from Mandela Way (MW) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs hired from Abellio London. In December 2014, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs hired from Abellio London were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 8 April 2017, the route was withdrawn between London Wall Museum of London and Elephant & Castle. On 29 July 2017, the operation was transferred to Docklands Buses operating from their Silvertown (SI) garage. On 15 June 2019, the operation of the route was transferred to London Central operating from Camberwell (Q) garage and was extended from the London Wall to St Paul's Station. On 21 September 2019, the route was retained by London Central. On 18 January 2020, The Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts was replaced by brand new Enviro 200 EV bodied BYD D9URs. Current Route Route 100 operates via these primary locations: *St Paul's King Edward Street *London Wall Museum of London *Liverpool Street Wormwood Street *Aldgate Station *Tower Gateway Station *Vaughan Way *Wapping Station *Shadwell ''St George's Town Hall''Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery 100 to Elephant & Castle.png 100.png 100 at Tower Gateway.png 100 at Elephant & Castle.png 100 at St Paul's.png 100, London Buses routes